I'm Sorry
by Tina101
Summary: Ron and Hermione as soon as they get to the Shell Cottage. What goes on between the two of them? One-shot; RHr


_I'm Sorry_

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, and they Disapparated away from Malfoy Manor to the Shell Cottage. They landed rather roughly on the soft grass, causing her to whimper. Right away, he scrambled to his feet.

"'Mione, are you okay?" he asked as he struggled to catch his breath. He got no response from her. She was trembling and whimpering.

"Ron! What happened?" Bill demanded as he ran across the lawn. He froze when he saw Hermione.

"Long story, just help me get her to the house." Ron carefully helped her to her feet. If he hadn't been holding her up, she surely would have collapsed. "Did everyone else get here safely?"  
"Yes, now _please_ tell me what's going on." It was slow going across the lawn to the Shell Cottage. Hermione was still incredibly weak and shaky.

"We escaped from Malfoy Manor."

"Malfoy Manor? What were you thinking?" Bill scolded. Ron sighed. This was on of the reasons he _hated_ being one of the youngest.

"It wasn't part of the plan, okay? We got caught. I promise you can lecture me _later_." Bill opened the door to the kitchen.

"Vat eez going on?" Fleur asked. Ron carefully lowered Hermione into the first chair they got to.

"I'll explain it all later," Bill replied. Ron knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands.

"Where's Harry?" Luna asked. Everyone else looked around as if he'd magically appear right away.

"I'll go out and look for him," Bill said before going back outside.

Hermione put her hands over Ron's and leaned into his soothing touch. She was clearly traumatized.

"Let's go eento zee ozer room" Fleur suggested. It was more like an order than a suggestion. Everyone filed out of the room, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

"I'm _so_ sorry, 'Mione," he said softly. She looked up at him; her eyelashes hooded her pained, chocolate brown eyes.

"It's not your fault." Her voice was a weak, barely audible whisper. "You didn't do anything."

"That's exactly it; I didn't do anything to save you from Bellatrix. I promise you, it won't happen again; I'll protect you from now on." She leaned forward into his arms. All of the built up emotions finally let loose, and she began to sob. He rubbed her back as they rocked back and forth.

The back door opened, and a very frazzled Bill reappeared. Hermione pulled away from Ron and wiped her eyes.

"Harry's here, the house-elf with him is dead," he said solemnly before going off to find Fleur.

"Oh no," Hermione breathed. "Poor Dobby." Fleur entered the kitchen with a dressing gown in hand.

"'Ere 'Ermione, zis iz for you," she said. Hermione stood up and looked at the tattered remains of her clothes.

"Thank you." Ron helped her put the dressing gown on. Bill was moved by his youngest brother's gentleness towards Hermione as he headed outside, he had really grown up.

"There you go; ready to go outside?" Everyone else had gone outside except for Fleur.

"Go ahead, Ron, I vill 'elp 'Ermione," she offered. He looked hesitant to leave.

"Go on, I'll be fine." He gave Hermione a loving kiss on the cheek before going outside with everyone else. Fleur put a supporting hand on Hermione's back and helped her outside.

Later that night, Ron snuck down to Hermione's room once he was sure that everyone else in the house was fast asleep. He opened her door and poked his head inside. The bright moonlight provided him with enough light to see her fast asleep. He sat on the bed next to her and planted a small kiss on her forehead. Gasping, her eyes shot open.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he cooed.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure that you're really alright." Even in the limited lighting, he could tell that she was smiling.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you." She reached over and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not particularly. I appreciate it though." She ran her thumb over the back of his hand. "Thanks Ron." He gave her a confused look.

"For what?"

"For being here for me. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

**The End**


End file.
